Speak Now
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: It's the same story with Edward left Bella,but it's different.It's based off Taylor Swift's new song,Speak Now.Edward is getting married to Tanya,but his family hate her,so it's up to Bella to stop it and interrupt the wedding!EXB Fluff Vamps and Humans


**Sadly, I don't own Twilight or "Speak Now". They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Taylor Swift. D:**

BPOV

I moved the last of my boxes into the kitchen. I set it down and stood back up, carefully so I didn't hurt my back.

I had recently moved from the rainy town, Forks, that held way too many memories for my liking. Ever since _he_ left, things just haven't been the same. _I_ haven't been the same. I no longer listen to music, even though I always have thousands of words flowing through my mind. I would like to make them into a song one day, but I don't think I could handle that.

I just turned 19 and am now living in Syracuse, New York. It's almost just as rainy as Forks, a comfort for me. I don't know why I chose another rainy city. I guess because it makes me feel closer to _him._

When he left a year ago, there was nothing left of him or his family. The only thing that was left, that let me know that he was real, was the pain in my chest day in and day out.

I stopped talking to my friends and was almost, literally, the living dead. Charlie and Renee were worried and tried to get me help, but I refused to talk to some stranger about it. What would they think if I told them that my boyfriend and his family were vampires? They would lock me in a padded room and throw away the key.

Renee gave up on me when I refused to go to Jacksonville with her and Charlie just about kicked me out of the house. He couldn't deal with my zombie-like ways. So when I mentioned a college in Syracuse, he just about jumped for joy and told me I could go whenever I was ready. Yeah, love you, too, Dad.

My parents gave up on me so now I'm all by myself. Great.

I needed to get started on some unpacking, so I bent down on my knees and started on the first box. I started college next month, so I had some time to get moved in and get to know the city some.

I'm renting a one bed room apartment that has a kitchen and a small area where I can put a couch, coffee table and television. I have a job at a local bookstore that's going to help pay for the rent and paint I'm going to use to repaint the ugly, pee colored walls.

I opened the box with some scissors and pulled off the paper. I sit in silence as I unpack different boxes, the only sound is my breathing. I put away some of the dishes that were my grandmother Swan's. I'll have to get some more next time I go out.

I've been going at it for an hour until I reach some boxes that have my bedroom things in it. I've been living in the apartment for a week, only sleeping on a pile of blankets, while I wait for all my stuff to arrive from Forks.

The movers had carried in my bed frame and mattress, so all I had to do was unpack my bed cover and pillows. I unpacked things like books and photos of my friends and family, before I got to a box that was labeled, "closet stuff." Thinking it was my clothes, I dug into it, only to be corrected. Inside, were shoe boxes of stuff I had once written when I was dating Ed-him.

I thought I had buried all this stuff in my closet so I wouldn't have to look at it again. No one knew where that stuff was, only me.

I hesitantly started pulling the items out, finding loose pictures and photo albums. One picture fell into my lap and my breath stopped as I looked down at it.

It was one of me and him, the one I was missing from my 18th birthday party. We both looked happy, me in my beautiful green dress Alice had bought for me as a birthday present, and him in a grey jacket and pants and a dark blue shirt underneath, all tied together with a tie.

I traced his perfect features with my finger. I lifted up the album that held all the pictures I had of us, and something fell out of it. I dropped the pictures and picked up the crinkled paper. Tears flowed to my eyes as I unfolded the paper and began to read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am so, so terribly sorry for everything I've put you through. I don't know when you'll find this, or if you'll ever find it, but I want you to know that I'm so sorry. I can promise you that I did not want to leave you. But I must say that I had to. I was putting your life in so much danger and I couldn't do that to you anymore. The accident with Jasper opened my eyes and I saw how much danger I was putting you in. I can't and won't do that to you. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone better than me. I want you to grow up and have a normal human life, a life where you'll find someone you love and marry and have children and grandchildren with. It pains me to think of you with someone else, but because I love you so much, I'm going to let you go and let you live the life you were suppose to live. And I'm sorry but that does not include me and my dangerous world. But I want you to know, if you do find this note, that I do and always will love you. No matter what happens to you or me, I will love you. Everything I said in the woods that day was all a complete lie and please don't ever believe it. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Just remember that, for me. I know I shouldn't ask that of you, you should just forget me completely, but I can't help but ask that last request of you. In return, I'll never forget you, how could I? You've brought me to life. Ever since I was born, something was missing from my life and I now know what it was. It was you. I've seen the difference in my family's minds and I'm so happy I met you. You gave me a chance to love and to be loved. You gave me a chance to experience all these things that come with love and led me to believe that true love does exist. And I can't thank you enough for that. So, I hope you are living a wonderful life with whoever you are spending it with and I wish you best. I love you, Bella, and I always will, forever. You will always have my heart._

_Your's always,_

_Edward_

The tears were falling freely now as I cried over the paper, reading it over and over again. I opened the album and looked through all the pictures that I thought I had lost. He had put them all in here.

I spent the next hour looking through them all. I was going to have nightmares tonight, but I didn't care. I had to see his face again. The ache in my chest hurt like hell, but I would take it any day so I could at least look at his pictures.

That night, I went to bed early because I had work the next day, dreaming of what life use to be like.

_The Next Day_

I walked inside from the cool weather, drinking my chocolate frap, the bell ringing on the door. Mrs. Winston looked up from a spreadsheet and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Bella," she greeted me. I smiled at the middle aged woman.

"Morning, Mrs. Winston," I said.

"Please, Bella. Call me Diane," she said.

I smiled and nodded. I set my frap on the counter and walked around the counter.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, putting on my name tag.

"Well, there's not much to do today. Monday's are usually slow. I'm going to organize some books, so you can man the counter," she said.

I nodded my head and sat on the stool and pulled out my notebook. I started doodling when the bell over the door rang. I looked up and smiled at the customer.

It was Harry, a man who lived in my apartment complex. He had introduced himself the first day I was moving in. I think he liked me more than a friend.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan," he said, smiling.

I smiled my normal dead like smile.

"Well, I do work here," I said.

"Yeah, I think you mentioned something like that the other day," he said.

I shook my head at his silliness.

"So what can I get for you?" I asked.

"Well, I came here to ask you something," he said.

"Ask away," I said, closing my notebook.

"So, I know this club that has this awesome band playing there tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" he asked.

My smile dropped and I froze. He was asking me out. I wasn't ready for that.

"Um….I'm actually kind of busy tonight," I said.

"Well, how about some other time?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I just got out of a relationship and I'm not exactly ready to date yet," I said, telling part of the truth.

"Oh, well I understand," he said, his face dropping.

"I'm sorry," I said, actually meaning it.

"No, it's fine," he said, smiling a fake smile.

He told me bye and left out. I let out a breath and felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Diane smiling at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled at her.

Around noon, we had had only three customers, not counting Harry. I was rearranging books when the bell dinged again. Diane was manning the counter and I heard her greet the person.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a book about wedding planning," an all too familiar voice said. I froze and peak at the girl through an empty book shelve.

Esme was standing there, talking to Diane. Diane smiled at Esme.

"Why yes, let me direct you to those," Diane said.

Guess where I was. That's right, in the wedding planning section. I dropped all the books in my hand and ran to another section where I could still see them.

When Esme and Diane reached the section, Esme froze for a minute, then looked around, but shook her head and paid attention to what Diane was saying. Even though she seemed to be listening, she had a far away look in her eyes. Crap, she smelled me and could probably hear my heartbeat.

I quickly ran to the counter, avoiding the two women, and scribbled a note to Diane saying I was going on lunch break. I grabbed my purse and hurried out of there before Esme could see me.

When I was a mile away from the bookstore, I breathed a sigh of relief. One thing I knew for sure, the Cullens were in town.

_One Week Later_

I was sitting at a Starbucks on my day off when I saw the article.

It was a week after my almost run in with Esme. I had been extra careful when I went out into town, making sure that non of the Cullens were around. I didn't need anymore stress in my life.

On my day off, I decided it would be nice to sit down and enjoy some coffee. But my day was ruined while I was reading the news paper.

There, in the marriage articles, was Edward and a lovely strawberry blonde woman. I knew who the woman was, even without looking at the name on the paper. Tanya Denali. Edward described her to me once, back when I had first found out what he was. She was another veggie vampire, one that lived up in Alaska.

She was just as every bit of gorgeous as I imagined and more. She had her arm wrapped possessively around him, like he was the meat and she was the hungry carnivore. She was smiling, totally unaware of what her fiancé's expression held.

I've seen Edward happy so many times before, and let me tell you, he wasn't happy. He may have been fooling everyone else, but I knew him well enough when he was faking it.

His smile looked like it was plastered on his face, rather than a genuine smile. His arm drooped uselessly over Tanya's shoulder, and his other was at his side. He looked like he didn't care to be there.

I read the article, that was much like the others. Apparently they got engaged a few months ago and their wedding was in two days.

It broke my heart into even more pieces as I read the article over and over again. Is that even possible?

I closed the newspaper, threw a twenty on the table and left out of the small café. I started walking towards the bookstore, needing something to distract me.

When the bell rang overhead, Diane looked up and smiled, but gave me a confused look as I went behind the counter.

"Bella, it's your day off. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had nothing to do today. Do you mind if I work? I need the distraction," I said.

She nodded, but didn't ask questions.

It was another slow day so I doodled on my notebook again.

And just my luck, guess who walked through the door. That's right, Esme Cullen.

I was arranging books again and gasped, dropping to the floor. I hid behind the books as she greeted Diane.

"Good morning, Diane," Esme said.

"Morning, Esme. I take it the books helped," Diane said.

"Sure did. My son's getting married in two days and it was a lifesaver," she said. Under her tone I could hear…fake happiness? Was she not happy Edward was getting married?

"Tell him I said, 'Congrats,'" Diane said.

"I will. If you don't mind, I'm going to go find another book," Esme said.

"Of course not, go help yourself," she said.

I held my breath as Esme walked to the bookcase behind my back. I couldn't leave or she would smell me and notice me. If I didn't move maybe she wouldn't smell me.

She skimmed through the books quietly, until a small ringing coming from her purse interrupted her silence. She sighed and flipped it open, talking quietly.

"Hello, Alice," she said. I could barely hear a voice on the other side.

"Yes, I just dropped them off…..Okay, I'll be there in thirty minutes…She wants me to wear what color?…I don't think so….Ugh, why?…Fine, but I'm only doing it because it will make her happy and will keep the peace between our families…..Yes, and it will make him happy. Lord knows he hasn't been the same since he left Bella…I don't know why he's marrying Tanya, even though he still loves Bella…I've been telling him to go back, too, Alice. But you know him. Once he's made a decision, he sticks to it. The only person who could ever change his mind about anything is Bella…I know, I just wish some miracle would happen. I'm tired of seeing him like this, Alice. So dead like…..Okay, I'll talk to you later…..Love you, too."

Esme ended the phone call and sighed, putting her hands on her forehead and letting out a breath. I looked up at her from a space between two books and watched her as she talked to herself. Oh, she was praying.

"Lord, please let some miracle happen. Don't let him marry Tanya. He deserves someone so much better. He deserves Bella. Please get those two back together before he ties himself to that woman and makes the biggest mistake of his life," she prayed quietly.

She lifted her head and grabbed a random book and taking it off to the checkout counter. I barely heard anything as she talked to Diane.

What I just heard made everything different. I knew what I had to do and I knew that it would be the best thing I will ever do for however long I live.

_Two Days Later_

I entered the church along with all the other humans the Cullens probably didn't know. I had a feeling it was all Tanya's doing. She gives off the vibe as someone who likes to do flashy things.

I snuck past the seats and headed behind the doors that led to where the bride was. I didn't see Edward or any other Cullen for that matter, thankfully. I didn't need them to see me yet.

I made a last minute decision so Alice wouldn't be able to see me. I had decided I was going to crash the wedding this morning.

I had gotten a dress that complimented me perfectly. It was a dark pinkish color with thick straps and a v-shaped neckline. It was tight at the bust, then flowed out to my knees. I had put on some four inch black heels. My hair was in big curls that flowed down my back and my makeup was done naturally. Overall, I looked pretty decent.

I heard screaming coming from behind from a door and peeked between the crack. There she was, just as beautiful in person. She had on her dress, which reminded me of a pastry, but she still looked beautiful. She was yelling at Alice who looked pissed, but was holding back.

"What do you mean the flower arrangers made a mistake?" Tanya screeched.

"Well, they sent us the wrong order! You're going to have to live with it! It looks fine!" Alice screamed right back.

I sighed and walked off. If Edward was going to marry someone, at least he could marry someone who's not a bitch to his family.

I walked back to the alter and went to sit down. I sat on Edward's family's side and looked over to Tanya's side. I saw what I guess what her 'family' was. The older looking couple looked nice, but her sisters looked snotty. They were looking at women around the church, then they would whisper to each other, and burst out laughing. They were obviously making fun of their outfits, which I thought looked good for people who weren't filthy rich.

Some pre-wedding music started and I saw _him_ walk up to the front. Esme and Carlisle was sat down in the front and Rosalie was sat next to them. Emmett and Jasper were standing by him, obviously his groomsmen.

Edward was gorgeous, of course. But there was something off in his expression. He didn't look happy like he should be. His happy expression looked faked or forced.

The doors opened and everyone stood up and turned to them. I followed them, thankfully sitting in the back by a curtain so none of the Cullens could see me. It was really the only seat left, because I wasn't invited.

Some weird song started that sounded like a death march and I watched as Alice walked down the aisle, a fake smile plastered on her face. She didn't look like she was enjoying one bit of this, which was odd because Alice was a girl who enjoyed a good wedding. She looked gorgeous wearing a pastel colored dress just like what Tanya's family was wearing.

Tanya came in after her and was smiling a huge smile, her white teeth sparkling. She was gorgeous, even in that pastry shaped dress. No one was escorting her down the aisle, which wasn't traditional at all. Edward is old fashioned, so why is he letting her run the wedding the way _she_ wants it?

Tanya was floating down the aisle like a pageant queen, which she could be because she was beautiful. It made my self esteem go down a lot.

When she made it to Edward, who had the same fake smile on his face, she took his hands and they turned to face the priest.

I listened carefully to the priest, waiting for my cue. I didn't make any final decisions though, because I knew Alice would see it and I didn't need Edward to see it in her head.

The priest went through many things, the usual stuff you'll hear in a normal wedding. I looked to Edward's family members, while I waited for my cue.

Alice's face was still plastered in that fake happy look. Emmett and Jasper had the same expression as Alice, faked smiles. Rosalie looked a little furious, but hid it well. Esme had a blank expression on her face and so did Carlisle. The whole family looked unhappy to me, but other people didn't notice.

I was too caught up in looking at Edward and his family, that I almost missed the whole reason I was here.

"If anyone here objects, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

There was a silence. I took a deep breath and stood up, my heart beating fast in my chest, my hands shaky.

"I do," I said as everyone turned with horrified looks on their faces. Well, everyone except the Cullens who had shocked looks on their faces.

Tanya turned to look at me with murder filled eyes. Edward's eyes were big while he took me as I stood out in the aisle.

The priest raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at me.

"And why, may I ask, do you object, Miss…." he trailed off.

"Bella," I said.

"Miss Bella, why do object to these two marrying?" he asked again.

"Because, he doesn't love her," I said.

Everyone gasped dramatically, which made me want to laugh at how funny it was.

"Yes he does," Tanya snapped at me.

"Then why does he look like he's forcing his happiness?" I snapped back.

I was in front of them now and the hole in my chest felt filled since I was standing so close to him. I looked into his topaz eyes.

"You don't have to say yes. You can still runaway from all this. Runaway with me because I got your letter and I know that you still love me. I still love you and I always will, no matter what happens. Don't wait and don't say a single vow. Just hear me out and runaway with me. Time is running out and I can't lose you again. I lost you once and I can't bear to lose you a second time. If you want I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door," I finished.

Edward stared at me, everyone quiet waiting for his answer. It personally scared me. Was he going to reject me? I couldn't handle that. I would literally go die from a broken heart.

Then, to my relief, he smiled and let go of Tanya's hands and walked over to me.

"No need. Let's runaway as soon as I'm out of my tux. I didn't say my vows. I'm glad you were around when they said speak now. I love you, my beautiful Bella and I'll never leave you again," he said.

He traced his fingers across my cheek and tilted my head up to kiss me. I smiled and leaned into him, wrapping my hands around his neck.

I knew now everything would be alright.

The crowd behind us cheered loudly and we pulled apart, me blushing and him laughing, tracing my blush.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you more," I challenged.

He laughed. "I doubt it. I'm never leaving again," he said.

"Good, because I won't let you," I teased. He laughed.

"You ruined my wedding!" someone screamed from behind Edward.

We both turned to look at the angry vampire named Tanya.

"Tanya, go. Don't make a fool of yourself. I never loved you and I told you that before you even wanted to get married. I told you I couldn't be what you wanted me to be," Edward snapped.

She glared at me while she walked out the doors, her family following her.

"Well…..it looks like there's a wedding to put on!" Alice said.

Edward and I gaped at her, but she simply smiled and tapped her head. She came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"You don't think you could get past me that easily could you? I saw what you were planning before you went to sleep last night," Alice said.

Damn. And I thought I was doing so well.

"Let's get going! Come with me, Bella. We have exactly one hour before I can get you decent looking!" Alice said, hyperactively. I pouted at her and she just giggled.

"Alice, I don't even have a ring for her," Edward said, interrupting her.

Alice smirked and reached into her purse and pulled out two rings, grabbing the pillows that held the other rings and ripping them off before replacing them with the two beautiful rings she had in her purse.

They were both gorgeous, both looking antique and old, but still new.

Edward gaped at them.

"How did you know where my parent's rings were?" he asked his favorite sister.

She smirked at him and tapped her head again.

"Now, let's go!" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me to a back room.

_One Hour Later_

I don't know how she did it, but Alice is a miracle worker. She had managed to get me my dream dress. It was perfect.

It was a traditional white dress, with the straps sitting off my shoulders and a small v-neckline that made my chest look really good. It was tight under my bust, then flowed to the ground with a silky fabric that had beads and pearls on the chest part. She gave me some 3 inch white heels and a garter. I had something borrowed and something blue and something new, so I was ready to go.

When I walked down the aisle, I only had eyes for Edward, who only had eyes for me. He had changed his tux from the ugly pastel shirt underneath, to a more sleek and dark blue shirt, that matched Alice's dark blue bridesmaid's dress. Alice had totally retransformed the church to my dream wedding.

The ceremony was perfect and no one objected to us not getting married. I had relaxed after no one spoke.

When we slipped the rings on each other and said our vows, the priest pronounced us husband and wife. When given the cue, Edward leaned down and carefully took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

Cheers erupted and it made me smile against Edward's lips, who was smiling also.

When we pulled apart, Edward turned us to face our family. I was engulfed in a hug by Esme, who looked like she wanted to be crying.

"I knew it was you I smelled at that bookstore," was the first thing she said to me.

I laughed and hugged her back. Carlisle claimed me next, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you, my daughter," he whispered to me. I smiled and nodded, silently telling him I missed him too.

Emmett came up and picked me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Bellsy! You sure know how to make an entrance," he joked. I blushed as he sat me down.

Jasper came up to me then and gave me a sad look.

"Look, Bella, about your party…."

"Don't worry about it, Jasper. It's all in the past," I said, reassuring him.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug, which shocked me at first, but I hugged him back.

Rosalie came up to me then, and smiled softly at me.

"Welcome to the family," she said, hugging me. I knew that was her way of telling me she was sorry and was happy that I was apart of her family now.

Alice gave me another hug again after Rosalie.

"I freaking missed you, Bella," she said.

"I missed you, too, Alice," I said.

"Now, enough with the gooey crap. It's time to get this party started!" she said.

I laughed as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He lead me out to the back patio where tables were set up. The sun had just set on this nice day, so the Cullens were safe from its rays.

After many toasts and dances later, words were flowing into my mind that had been bothering me all day. Alice, seeing my idea, winked at me and went to the stage.

"So, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Our beautiful bride wants to sing something for her new husband, so can we get Bella up here? Bella, get your ass up here right now," she said with a smile on her face.

I blushed as everyone laughed at her forwardness. When I got to the stage, she moved so I could get to the microphone.

"Okay, so these words have been flowing in my mind all day, so I decided to sing it to you all. I hope you enjoy it," I said.

The band started playing after I gave them a run over of how it went. The music started and I smiled, singing the words.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barding in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl _

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
__Somewhere back inside a room  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
__I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say _

_Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak now _

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be _

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me  
Don't you? _

_Don't say yes, run away now  
__I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak now _

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow Your time is running out  
And they said speak now _

_Ooh, la la _

_Ooh, ooh _

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you _

_I'm not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said speak now _

_And you'll say let's run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around  
When they said speak now _

When the song was finished, the crowd clapped and I walked off the stage into Edward's arms. He wrapped me in his arms and laid his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

And we continued into our perfect happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
